


Secret Lust

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Sex Toys, Vibrator, sex toy, vibrator play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has harbored a long time crush on Naruto and the blond has been the source of sexual frustration. On a night that Naruto has gone out, Sasuke decided to try and relieve himself a little with a toy; unfortunately Naruto returns home a little early and finds Sasuke in a rather compromising position. It's too tempting, of course Naruto had to take advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Lust

“This isn’t fair.” Naruto mumbled complaints under his breath as he bustled around the bathroom in the dorm he shared with his roommate and long-time best friend Sasuke, who was sitting on his own bed with his eyes glued to the essay he was finishing up, clearly he was completely ignoring the grumbly blond. “Stop ignoring me! You know this isn’t cool, it isn’t my fault I failed math. Now I’m gonna be stuck with Shikamaru shoving numbers down my throat for an hour.” Naruto’s whining usually got Sasuke’s attention, even if it was only to be shot a glare.

“You need the extra studying. Maybe if you spent less time throwing a ball around instead of doing your work then you wouldn’t have such poor grades.” Sasuke’s lecture wasn’t appreciated, as evidenced by the hairbrush that was thrown at him from the bathroom; luckily Naruto’s aim had been off and the weaponized brush bounced off the wall. Sasuke saved his completed essay and shut the laptop, finally looking up at Naruto when the boy came out of the bathroom. Suddenly Sasuke wished he’d kept his eyes glued down to the stupid laptop screen. Naruto only had a towel wrapped around his waist, droplets of water rolled lazily down tanned skin, following curves of muscle and glinting in the dim light of the room. Sasuke swallowed thickly, a blush began to dust his cheeks. Horrified, he glanced down at his rapidly tightening pants; he snatched his pillow off the bed and put it in his lap to cover his growing problem. Shakily breathing, Sasuke sighed in relief that Naruto hadn’t been facing him.If Naruto ever discovered Sasuke’s secret crush their friendship would be destroyed. Hell, Naruto might get a restraining order on him.

“Aw, shut up mister genius.” Naruto huffed, sticking his tongue out at Sasuke while he pulled boxers on under the towel before throwing the cloth into the dirty hamper. With a glance to the clock Naruto cursed upon seeing he was running a little late; Shikamaru had probably fallen asleep on him. He threw on jeans and a shirt and jerked his bag off the floor where it had been unceremoniously tossed. “See ya princess, behave while I’m gone.” Naruto grinned as he ruffled Sasuke’s hair, much to the annoyance of the tense Uchiha. Sasuke held his breath until Naruto shut the door, then he let it out in a morose sigh. It was to be said that Sasuke had amazing self-control; and it was to be _added_ that his self-control disintegrated when a certain blond was around. When had this started anyway? Sasuke chewed his lower lip as he glared down at the bed sheets, trying to recall. Perhaps when they were twelve, and Naruto had been shoved forward and their lips had connected. Sasuke remembered being disgusted at first, but after he’d gone home that day he’d had the first… _dream_. He’d woken up sticky and sweating, and the dreams continued happening at least a few times a week.

It had nearly driven Sasuke insane. How could he have a crush on another boy, much less his best friend? Sasuke couldn’t fathom it, and for a long time he ignored it, burying it under the confusion and anxiety it caused. It wasn’t until he was fifteen that he understood his sexuality, and it wasn’t until he was sixteen that he understood he had fallen in love with the dobe. Naruto himself admitted he thought he was bisexual when they were seventeen, Sasuke remembered that day clearly. It had been the first dream that wasn’t just about lust. Naruto was wildly popular in high school, after he’d grown up from being the obnoxious little kid. Sasuke was still resentful that Naruto had outgrown him; it was only by a couple of inches, but Naruto loved to hold it over Sasuke’s head. Not to mention how into sports Naruto had become; his love for the outdoors had given him scars and muscle to show for it. Being a jock made Naruto a bit of a heartthrob, and he’d dated quite bit. Mostly women, Sasuke only remembered one or two boys in the mix; and most of the relationships were flings, but each one had hurt in unspeakable ways. Why was he so jealous? It wasn’t as if he’d ever gain the courage to tell Naruto about his feelings anyway. The blond would probably be disgusted. He’d only ever seen Sasuke has a friend.

_As if he’d ever think I was attractive anyway._ Sasuke bitterly thought, recalling the bombshell women Naruto had hanging on his every word, or the men he’d dated that looked like they could rip a phone book in half. Sasuke looked down at his own lithe figure and vaguely remembered a recent visit to a club, where some douchebag had hissed the word “slut” at him because they thought Sasuke wasn’t ‘manly’ enough to break his fucking nose. Guess which douche had spent the night in the hospital? Sasuke’s thoughts drifted back to Naruto. His bright smile, cheerful laugh, the way that water slid down his body. Sasuke shivered as he thought of running his fingertips down Naruto’s chest. This viciously reminded Sasuke that his jeans were now painful to wear. With an angry cuss Sasuke slid out of his pants and shoved them onto the floor, along with his boxers that had a small wet stain on the front of them now. He bit his lip and shot a look at the clock; he had at least an hour before Naruto should return, and he knew this erection wasn’t going away by being ignored.

Sasuke sighed in defeat and rolled to the side of his bed. He unlocked his bedside drawer and took out the bottle of lube and small vibrator he kept inside it. Sasuke wasn’t a dater, he’d only had a couple of non-serious relationships in his life and none of them had been sexual. His only attraction seemed to be to Naruto. Sasuke eventually gathered up the courage to buy this stupid toy to relieve some of his frustration, and it took him a month to be brave enough to try it. Sasuke popped open the bottle of lube and spread it over the toy, the cool liquid and anticipation of what was to come made him shiver. The strawberry flavored lube was sticky on his fingers and he carelessly wiped them clean on his discarded clothes. He dropped the bottle of lube on the mattress beside him and lay back, spreading his legs wide apart. His hand slid between his thighs and rubbed the tip of the toy against his entrance before slowly beginning to push it in. Sasuke’s lips parted with a quiet whine, feeling the slight sting as he pushed the toy inside.

He shuddered and his hips involuntarily bucked forward, making his cock bob lewdly against his stomach. He squirmed slightly, panting for air in the increasingly hot room. He turned the vibrator on. Even using the lowest setting caused a violent tremor to shake through Sasuke’s body and he arched his back with a gasp as his muscles clamped down on the buzzing toy. Sasuke’s body was extremely sensitive and even the lowest setting drove him crazy, it had taken him several tries to get used to it at first. His hips rocked forward each time he pushed the toy back inside, brushing it against his prostate. “Ahn-“ Sasuke’s mouth was wide open and he tilted his head back, eyes shut in pleasure. His other hand slid down his stomach and over his aching cock. Fuck, what would it feel like if it was Naruto’s hand? The thought made him blush furiously and a loud moan escaped his mouth, just the thought of Naruto made him ache in lust. Sasuke wrapped his fingers around his erection and gave it a few lazy strokes, the vibrator made a wet sound as he thrust it in and out thanks to the lubricant.

His thighs trembled with pleasure and he whimpered with _need_ , the pitch of his voice filling the room with wanton moans and soft whines. He pictured Naruto above him, his warm hand on Sasuke’s cock stroking him off. “Fuck,” Sasuke expelled the curse harshly when he thrust the toy in hard, slamming it against his sensitive bundle of nerves. “Naruto~” He couldn’t stop himself from moaning Naruto’s name. It made his heart throb and his cock twitched; he was so close, right on the edge.

* * *

 

“Damn jerk.” Naruto mumbled rudely under his breath, his head still swimming with the equations Shikamaru had crammed into the study session. Naruto was home a little earlier then he’d thought he’d be, which was freaking sweet; he was looking forward to relaxing the rest of his Friday night away, maybe see if he could get Sasuke to do something with him. Naruto’s craving for Sasuke’s attention had resorted to him taking drastic measures, even if he had to drive Sasuke up the wall. It had always been that way, from when they were toddlers to now as adults. It was partially jealousy. Some asshole had been hitting on Sasuke in their calculus class lately and he was pissing Naruto off, making him feel a bit protective. Naruto had always been broody when Sasuke had dated. He knew it was selfish to want Sasuke’s attention all the time, but he couldn’t help it. Besides, Sasuke always picked lame jerks anyway. Pulled from his daydreams by arriving at his current home, Naruto shook off the possessive thoughts. He didn’t own Sasuke, he shouldn’t get so childish.

It was just that…Sasuke was so important to Naruto, he was special. Sure, Naruto definitely loved and cared for all of his friends, but Sasuke was different. “Ah, fuck.” He sighed heavily, realizing where his thoughts were drifting. Naruto wasn’t a hormonal teenager anymore, sitting in his room crying because he thought it was weird to like another boy. He wasn’t seventeen and confessing his sexuality to his best friend, and then hugging Sasuke half to death because he hadn’t been disgusted. No, he was twenty and in love with the man that had been to hell and back with him and kept him fighting every day, even if sometimes they argued or got into a “physical altercation” as their old principle liked to call it, their bond was stronger than anything else. “Stupid, pretty bastard.” Naruto mumbled as he jogged up the stairs to his hall and brought out his key, to unlock the door. He was surprised to see the lights on, usually Sasuke was in bed by midnight. “Oi, Sas-“ A choked sound cut off Naruto’s words when he walked in the dim room, frozen to the ground by the sight that greeted him. Sasuke was nude on his bed, long legs spread open with his hands between them. Naruto flicked his gaze down at the toy that Sasuke was thrusting into himself, watching it stretch that tight little hole; Sasuke bucked his hips into the air shallowly, moaning headily and clearly he was lost to the world as he hadn’t heard Naruto at all.

Naruto swallowed a groan when his cock began to harden painfully in his jeans. The door was shut with a quiet thump and the bag was set to the ground; carefully he pulled off his shirt and dropped it alongside the other mess on the floor. Silently Naruto crossed the room with a predatory smirk, his blue eyes darkened slightly when he looked down at Sasuke’s flushed face; his lips were open and spilling quiet whines of pleasure. “So this is what you do when I leave?” Naruto’s voice was thick with lust.

Sasuke’s heart leapt into his throat and he gasped in shock, pulling the toy out and jerking up into a sitting position. Every nerve in his body was on fire with humiliation and horror, and slight anger because who the fuck doesn’t knock? To hell if this was Naruto’s room too. “N-Naruto, I didn’t-“

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” Naruto’s voice was a low growl as he pushed Sasuke back down into the mattress, ignoring the startled sound Sasuke emitted. Before the raven could regain his senses, Naruto’s hot mouth was covering his own, soft lips pressed onto his with fierce intensity. Sasuke’s mind had completely short-circuited trying to figure out if this was a dream. God, Sasuke’s face was red and his heart was pounding out of chest and he was harder than ever-and just fuck, fuck it all. It was fast and unexpected and it was _incredible_.

“Mmn-“ Sasuke moaned into the impassioned kiss, his hands greedily slid up Naruto’s waist and abdomen, the hot skin beneath his palms made his blood boil in desire. Naruto shuddered in approval as he felt Sasuke’s fingertips trace his skin, gliding along curves of muscle, paying attention to even the slightest detail on Naruto’s body. A hot tongue was pushed past Sasuke’s open lips, sliding over his own tongue and teeth and fucking the raven’s mouth. Naruto’s hand rested against the back of Sasuke’s neck, keeping him locked into the bruising kiss. There was no time for rational thought, it was all pent up lust and carnal instinct. The mattress creaked under their combined weight as they clutched at each other, limbs a flurry of movement eager to leave no part of their bodies untouched. Naruto’s hand slipped down between Sasuke’s legs and found the toy that had been dropped.

“What do you think about when you fuck yourself with this?” Naruto’s tone was a breathless command as he slid the vibrator back into Sasuke’s ass tortuously slowly, feeling the beautiful body arch up against his chest. Sasuke got out a choked syllable of Naruto’s name, but that was all he managed before the toy was pulled out and slammed into him again, earning a cry. “Do you think of being fucked?” Naruto’s gaze watched Sasuke’s expression with avid lust, watching how those onyx eyes squeezed shut and his swollen lips opened in an ardent moan as Naruto pounded the toy into Sasuke’s little hole. His muscles clenched each time the toy was pulled out, desperate to have it back. “Do you think of your tight hole being pounded raw? Stretched around a thick cock?” Naruto hissed against Sasuke’s ear and gave the lobe a nip.

“Nn-god, Naruto!” Sasuke wasn’t sure if he was screaming for more or for it to stop, his entire body ached with pleasure and want. His glazed eyes opened and he whimpered when Naruto smirked down at him, those blue eyes dark with control and desire. All for Sasuke, he was the one that had done this to Naruto. That thought alone made him nearly come, and god how he wanted to; he thrust his hips down onto the toy with a muffled gasp.

“What’s the matter, little one?” Naruto purred, his lips moved against Sasuke’s neck and the vibration of the blond’s husky voice earned a tremble. “You want to come?” Naruto damn well knew that answer and the teasing would have made Sasuke glare, had he been capable right then. Naruto’s thumb found the switch on the vibrator and he pressed it all the way onto high; the reaction was _exquisite_. Sasuke’s nails clawed down Naruto’s back and he arched his back nearly completely off the bed, a scream was echoing off the walls before Sasuke even realized he’d opened his mouth. It was awful, it was wonderful, and it was _unbearable_. Sasuke was shaking his head and squirming as the vibrations tore through him, ecstasy exploded in his veins as Naruto pushed the toy down against his prostate; it was too much, Sasuke couldn’t handle it.

“Naruto!” He was screaming again, Naruto’s name was what echoed this time. Spurts of white coated Sasuke’s stomach and the warm, sticky liquid dripped slowly down his skin as his cock twitched. Naruto pulled the toy out and turned it off, his eyes glued to Sasuke’s trembling body. Sasuke’s hands clenched the sheets with white knuckles and his mouth was still open in a small “O” while he tried to gasp for the air his deprived lungs burned for. His nerves were still lit up with pleasure and even the sheets on his skin seemed nearly too much to handle. As if suddenly remembering what had just happened, Sasuke’s eyes shot up to Naruto with a look both of horror and question. “Wh-how-you weren’t supposed to be home!” Sasuke didn’t know what to ask first, and instead a furious accusation came out. Naruto only chuckled, immensely irritating Sasuke.

“I’m glad I was. I’ll never forget a sight like that. Your pretty legs spread so lewdly while you shoved that toy in your tight little hole.” Sasuke went rigid, his stomach tightening with familiar longing. His face was red again and Naruto’s eyes glittered with amusement at how cute Sasuke looked, blushing and his legs still spread, thighs trembling from the aftermath still thundering through his being.

“Idiot,” Sasuke growled as he reached up and jerked Naruto down against his body, smearing the cooling come on their stomachs. They were kissing again, bruising and hard as they bit at each other’s lip. Sasuke sucked on Naruto’s tongue, his nimble fingers gliding up Naruto’s damp skin and to his nipples; the smooth pad of his thumb circled the hardened nubs, pressing down on them slightly. The small sparks of pleasure went south, causing Naruto to groan in pain and practically tear his jeans off, the cool air on his strained cock made him hiss in relief. Sasuke opened his eyes as the kiss was broken, immediately they shot down to look at Naruto’s erection; he shivered in lust. He’d wanted this for so long it had hurt. Naruto cursed breathlessly when Sasuke’s fingers wrapped around his neglected cock and pumped it a few times, smearing pre-cum over it. Naruto’s head dipped down to Sasuke’s shoulder and he pressed his lips to the pale throat, his tongue glided along the expanse of flesh and paused just for a moment to suck on a spot just below Sasuke’s jawline.

Sasuke tilted his head with a quiet moan of encouragement, the hot trail on his skin made him shiver as the cool air breezed across his neck. Naruto grinned wolfishly and his teeth nipped at Sasuke’s neck once he was given easier access, forming a hickey over the place where Sasuke’s pulse was racing. Sasuke’s free hand shot out to the side and felt around for the bottle of lube he’d set down earlier. He smirked in victory when his fingers clasped around it; he popped it open and poured a generous amount onto Naruto’s erection, the cold substance made Naruto hiss through grit teeth.

Sasuke tilted his head and kissed down Naruto’s jawline as he stroked Naruto’s cock, coating the lube evenly over it. Once he thought he’d done a well enough job he pulled his hand up. Blue eyes zeroed in on Sasuke as the raven stuck out his tongue and licked his fingers clean, keeping his gaze locked with Naruto’s as the blond watched that pink tongue swirl across a finger. A hand buried itself in Sasuke’s hair and jerked him forward; Naruto’s tongue slid across Sasuke’s lips, tasting the residue of the flavored liquid. Sasuke moaned and pressed his tongue against Naruto’s, embracing the blond when he shifted between Sasuke’s legs. Warm hands grabbed Sasuke’s thighs and held them spread farther apart, opening him up more for Naruto.

Sasuke broke the kiss to take a breath and leaned back on the bed, his dark eyes blinking hazily as Naruto kissed his forehead. “God you’re beautiful.” Naruto whispered, his thumb stroking Sasuke’s cheek. Sasuke blushed and stubbornly huffed, his chest welling with emotion. Naruto smiled gently with a puff of a laugh and nuzzled the side of Sasuke’s neck. He rubbed the wet tip of his cock against Sasuke’s entrance and felt the muscles clench and relax, ready for him. Sasuke took a deep breath when Naruto slowly pressed his tip inside; he paused, the suffocating heat nearly making want to just drive forward completely. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sasuke’s lips, this one was much gentler than the previous ones they’d shared. Sasuke’s arms tightened around Naruto as he felt his lover pushing inside of him, trying to focus on the kiss even though it was all but impossible to ignore the pain of losing his virginity. Their foreplay had done a thorough job of stretching him enough that the pain wasn’t unbearable, it was just uncomfortable.

It was a struggle to stay relaxed. Naruto let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding once he was sheathed inside of Sasuke completely. “I-I’m in.” He panted against the crook of Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke reflexively clenched around Naruto’s cock, earning a loud groan. “Fuck, Sasuke.” Naruto hissed. Sasuke gasped as his hips were pulled up a little, Naruto rocked into him slightly, the tight clench of Sasuke’s muscles was driving him too insane to stay completely still. Sasuke muffled a moan into Naruto’s shoulder, the feeling of being so intimate and connected with Naruto was mind-blowing.

“Move, god please move.” Sasuke’s voice was breathless but it still managed to muster up a demanding tone.

“Thank fuck,” Naruto panted gratefully. He slid out of Sasuke, the lube made it easy to move inside of the tight body beneath him. “God you feel so incredible,” Naruto hissed as he pistoned his hips forward again. Sasuke arched up with a quiet cry, the new sensations were overloading and he was nearly dizzy with the lust and pleasure pooling in his abdomen. He felt a little vulnerable with Naruto holding him so open, but the feeling was brushed away like wind, forgotten and replaced by sheer euphoria. Naruto’s fingers dug bruises into Sasuke’s thighs as he pushed them up further; Sasuke’s flexibility would be something he’d have to remember for later.

Sasuke’s muscles tightened around Naruto’s length each time he pushed in and they both moaned, the small room filled with their voices and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Naruto arched Sasuke up slightly, the way he positioned the lissome body shifted his angle just enough. Sasuke screamed when Naruto’s cock struck his prostate for the first time, the loud sound was laced with pleasure and it drove Naruto to pound into his lover harder, just to listen to him scream. Sasuke tried, and quite clearly failed, to control his voice.

The way Naruto hit him in just the right place sent bursts of ecstasy up his back and he knew his nails were going to leave marks on the poor man’s back. Their hips slammed together fervently and they couldn’t find a good place to put their hands, sliding them up stomachs and hips and backs, just frantic to touch every part of one another. Every detail was remembered. Naruto noticed that when he stroked Sasuke’s inner thighs, the raven’s breath would hitch, and kissing his stomach made him arch and whimper. Sasuke smirked when Naruto cursed wantonly at having his hair pulled, and he took note when he leaned up and slid his tongue over Naruto’s collarbone and neck that the man’s entire body tensed and he released a choked moan.

They learned what pleased the other, what they liked, disliked and loved. Sasuke felt his body tensing slowly, the tightness in his stomach was a familiar warning that he wasn’t going to last much longer, and Naruto could feel him clenching down on his cock. Naruto watched Sasuke’s expressions, the way he’d bite his lip to try and stay quiet, when his eyes would blink open dazedly and he’d look up at Naruto with such raw affection. God, how had they put this off for so long?

Naruto cupped Sasuke’s face, gaining the Uchiha’s attention; hazy eyes looked up at Naruto and the tender look in his blue eyes made Sasuke’s heart beat faster. The pace was getting a little erratic, both of them were desperate to reach their climax; they clutched at each other and Sasuke rocked his hips to meet Naruto’s thrusts, pushing Naruto’s cock deeper into him. “I love you, so much.” Naruto panted, his forehead resting against Sasuke’s own.

Sasuke’s eyes widened and the words snapped something inside of him; he came, his voice climbing several octaves as he breathlessly cried Naruto’s name, his fingers clutched at Naruto’s shoulders and his entire body arched almost painfully. Naruto growled when Sasuke climaxed, his voice and blissful expression were what drove Naruto over the edge. Sasuke’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as hot liquid filled him, Naruto’s shallow thrusts were nearly too much to bear as the blond rode out his own high. Naruto collapsed, slipping out of Sasuke and letting some of his seed leak out onto the bed.

Sasuke shuddered as he felt it slip down his inner thighs. They both panted feverishly, sweat making the blankets stick to their bodies. It was several minutes before they could breathe normally, their hearts had stopped racing and the intense heat and aftermath had begun to wear off a little to give them clearer minds. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, but the raven was a little too embarrassed to do the same. Nonetheless, Naruto reached out and turned Sasuke’s chin towards him and connected their swollen lips in a tender kiss. This prompted Sasuke to roll onto his side like Naruto was and wrap an arm around the blond’s waist. Once they’d calmed down and their bodies had cooled off, Naruto reached over and pulled the blanket over them to protect them from the early February chill.

“Did…you mean what you said?” Sasuke felt like a complete fool for asking that, especially if Naruto had only said it because of the heat of the moment, he couldn’t bear it if that was the case.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a second before registering the question. “Of course! I wouldn’t lie about something like that! I’ve been in love with you since we were teenagers.” That was more than Naruto had wanted to confess, but it all came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop it. “Ow! What was that for teme?!” He hadn’t expected the sudden cuff to his head. He tightened his grip on Sasuke to pin the violent raven’s arms between them, which earned him a bite to his neck instead, causing him to moan. Sasuke smirked at the mark he’d left. At least now he wasn’t the only one bruised.

“I’ve loved you since that time you kissed me by accident.” Sasuke admitted, his cheek resting against Naruto’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. Naruto affectionately began stroking Sasuke’s hair, silent with surprise.

“That long huh? Damn, I had game even as a kid-ow!” Sasuke shut his pouting lover up with another kiss, too tired to argue. Naruto conceded, letting it go for now. It was well into the middle of the night, so any scuffle could wait until morning. Or more likely the day after, since Sasuke was probably going to be sore. “Oi, Sas…” A sleepy hum was the only reply Naruto got. “Don’t keep secrets from me anymore, ‘kay?” Sasuke felt Naruto smiling rather than seeing it. He hummed in agreement and shifted slightly to get more comfortable. His foot nudged something off the bed with a dull thump and he remembered that vibrator.

Shit, he’d have to hide that thing so Naruto couldn’t use it against him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this piece and I'm pretty upset with the quality, but I mostly wrote this for fun and wanted to get the idea out of my head. I haven't written smut or something this long in a while.


End file.
